1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for anchoring an intermediate portion of a safety line relative to a support structure while accommodating passage of a coupling device that is movably mounted on the line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people who engage in activities at dangerous heights recognize the desirability of anchoring themselves relative to a support structure to reduce the likelihood or magnitude of injury in the event of a fall. One widely accepted fall arrest system includes at least one horizontal safety line that is connected to the support structure at intermittent locations by means of brackets. At least one coupling device may be mounted on the line and movable both along the line and past the brackets without compromising the connection therebetween. As a result, a person may tether himself to the coupling device and travel along the safety line with relative freedom and safety. Examples of some known systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,975 to Riches et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,385 to Riches et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,427 to Riches et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,410 to Sharp et al.
The foregoing patents disclose horizontal safety line systems which are advantageous in many respects and/or situations. Among other things, the line supporting brackets are designed to deform in the event of a fall, thereby absorbing energy and/or indicating that the bracket has been subjected to a significant load. Also, a plurality of these brackets may be arranged to guide a safety line about corners and/or obstacles. Despite such advances, there is still room for additional options and/or improvements in the field of safety line anchorage systems and/or certain applications within the field.
The present invention provides an anchorage assembly that supports an intermediate portion of a safety line and accommodates passage of a slotted coupling device movably mounted on the safety line. The anchorage guides the safety line about a corner of a support structure and provides desirable energy absorbing characteristics, as well. On a preferred embodiment, multiple plates are interconnected in series between a support structure and support brackets for the safety line. Energy absorbing spacers are disposed between the support structure and the adjacent plate, as well as between two adjacent plates. The assembly is constructed so that the spacers are the first components to deform in the event of a fall. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.